A technique of controlling whether to execute printing in a printing device is well known in the art. For example, a user sets a temporary password for a specific sheet supply port of a printing device. The printing device restricts printing through the specific sheet supply port with respect to a print job which does not accompany the password while the password is set (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-353933).